User talk:DancePowderer
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bash and Dash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 22:04, January 24, 2010 Re: Hello. Thank you very much. :) Sometimes I hear on YouTube that I'm over controlling and unfair, but hearing you say that makes me feel like all of my (and my fellow admins') work has really paid off. I'm really looking forward to your future edits too. :) About me welcoming new users though. I'' don't actually do it; it's an automated message that I've put together. The Wikia system then takes what I've written and puts it on all new user's talk pages. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, yes. I see what you mean now. :) Well it's just that I try to follow the old golden rule. (Treat others the way you would want to be treated.) It isn't very hard and I rarely break it. (It's also better for all concerned that I don't because I can get pretty mean if you set me off.) :( 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Last two messages For the first: I'd have to discuss it over with my fellow admins first, but it seems a good idea. :) Second: Thanks for the heads up! I've blocked the user and bypassed the strike system as per the disclaimer. Also, it's not really tattling when the vandalism is as bad as this. ;) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 05:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Status Granting There are two ways to go about it. 1) Use the form. (Make sure you send the message from the One Piece Wikia though.) 2) Use this message board. Either way you'll get what you want, but the Special:Contact form takes less time. However, you don't have to give out your email address if you go about it the other way. I hope this helps! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Personally, I hate giving out any personal information, but whichever is better for you. :) I hope you get the position you want! 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::You basically just write it out like it was an email, PM, or similar. Just give it a title like "Requesting admin status" (as you said) and the type in: "I'd like to be given admin status on the One Piece Wikia" or something around those lines. It's very helpful if you give references to your good work, a link directly to the Wikia, and name the other members who want to be given admin/bureaucratic rights. BTW Even if only one of you requested bureaucrat rights, that person could then grant the rights to the rest. Did this help? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can't recall exactly, but I think it was less than a week. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Scanning? Thank you very much, but the specific image I need is only in that book - as far as I know. Now that I know you have a scanner and those two books though, I'll try and think of something I may need out of them. Thanks once again for the offer! :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awdry Interview We have these three at least. There may be more, but this is all I can find right now. If you're on YouTube though, I know someone you could ask... 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :His user name is NewController01. I'm not sure if he will scan the images, but there's really no harm in asking. :) I'm now on YouTube too BTW. (Thomasfan1992) If you send me a friend invite, I'll accept it as soon as I can. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 15:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for un-doing the vandalism to my page. A Season 5 Fan 20:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Undo Okay, here's how to undo edits. When you click on diff to see the edit, there's a little thing at the top that says "undo". Just click on and it should undo the edit - BiggestThomasFan Thomas for babies But thomas is for babies :P Stanley article Can you please save Stanley's page?Fanofthomas 02:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:User:TheLoggingLocos You did the right thing by telling me and it seems that Thomasfan has already dealt with him. Thanks again! :) SteamTeam 12:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Externals Personally, I didn't think we needed links to Wikipedia. Despite what some may say, Wikipedia really is in worse shape than this site. So I don't want possibly misleading, or even false, info being brought over from those links to here. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) TheLoggingLocos We got him and his 2 other accounts but don't you think he might come back? BashDashCrashSmash 15:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :But I am back! And I won't vandilise I promise :) PinchyTheClawReturns 01:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) hello I don't think i've talked to you before. Anyway just so you know I left a message on pinchytheclawreturns page. I told him he was welcome and warned him not to waste his last chance. I think unless he does something bad, we should treat him with respect. meanwhile I'll keep an eye on the wikia activity. :) Toby7 01:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edward's Whistle Yeah, I know he's back. I'm not going to do anything unless he does something wrong though. I meant to tell you this before too. Can you please watch the language you use here? There are younger members and I don't want this place to be known for foul language. Thanks. :) (This is in reference to what you said to TheLoggingLocos.) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 02:39, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for understanding. :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 03:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Engine Bases I think Victor is freelance, so there's almost no point in even looking for him. As for the derailed engine, I can't rightly tell. The very front of the loco looks much like a B12's, but the length of the engine makes it seem to have a larger wheel arrangement. However, the engine doesn't appear to have any cylinders. The tender may prove to be a clue in figuring this out though. Sorry I couldn't help more. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 19:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC)